Sea Curse
Sea Curses are a given magic in it's true form. Once touched, the Curse will fuse into the person's body, making them one, meaning that is no longer a difference between the person and magic. Once a certain type of sea curse is absorbed, that particular curse type will not reappear until the person dies of unnatural causes as the user stops psychical aging from the moment they absorb the Sea Curse. For every source and mutation magic there is, there is a sea curse variant of it, though not always vice versa, with the sea curses having a much more extensive variety than augmented magic (Example: The Absorption and Growth Curses not having a magic counterpart). Typically the user can phase their body into their respective element of their curse at will, use it as an attack, as an unbreakable defense and can even fly using it. The power of the Curse depends on the person's personality and emotions. The size and strength of the curse-magic casted would be extremely powerful in times of distress or anger. History: The creation of Sea Curses were a result of Cursebeard threatening Prometheus to give the humans more power, as Cursebeard knew Prometheus was hiding Primitive Magic's true potential from humans. Types of Curse Users Curse User: '''The most basic type of Curse, fusing the user with a magic such as Fire. In the present year (Y1854), all of these have been taken by humans, or are hidden so well that no one will ever find them. '''Supercurse User: '''When one person absorbs multiple Sea Curses, or when multiple Sea Curses fuse together naturally, it is known as a Supercurse. Natural Supercurses are extremely rare, and a sighting has never been documented. Creating a Supercurse manually is extremely difficult to do. The user must move the curses next to each other using special tools, and touch them both at the exact same time. If the person is even a millisecond off, the Supercurse will fail, and the user will only absorb one Sea Curse. This has only ever happened one time in history, when Cursebeard absorbed his four curses. '''Prometheus's Grand Fire Curse User: '''Soon after creating all of the normal Curses, Prometheus knew that Cursebeard would soon kill him. In his panic, he created the Grand Fire Curses, in hopes that a human would absorb them and defeat Cursebeard someday. Cursebeard was unaware of this, and he promptly absorbed the Blaze, Tide, Ice, and Energy Curses. Prometheus imbued these Curses with his own Grand Fire Magic. These curses give the person special control of a dangerous type of fire. In the 1,627 years that Prometheus has been dead, only two of these Curses have been found: the Inferno and Darkflame Curses. '''Known Curses Magma Curse The Magma Curse lets the user manipulate or turn in to magma or lava at will. * Captain Trigno Fire Curse The Fire Curse lets the user manipulate or turn in to fire at will. It could be inferred that since both Rupin and Durza now wield the Fire Curse at the same time, when Durza absorbs a sea curse from a person, it puts that particular sea curse "back into circulation" while granting Durza the powers of that sea curse too. * Captain Rupin * Durza * Unnamed Fire Curse User (Formerly) Sand Curse ''' The Sand Curse lets the user manipulate or turn into sand at will. Ramses II used this while he was alive, but Durza took the Sand Curse with his Absorption Curse abilities. * Ramses II (Formerly) * Durza '''Absorption Curse The Absorption Curse lets the user take any magic or sea curse from a user, thus allowing the collection of multiple Sea Curses without the creation of a supercurse. * Durza Ash Curse The Ash Curse lets the user manipulate or turn in to ash at will. * Commander Arsen Lazarus Curse The Lazarus Curse lets the user revive himself/herself upon death twice as strong than before, but there is a catch, the user has a chance of not reviving upon death. * Freedrock Metal Curse The Metal Curse lets the user manipulate or turn in to metal at will. According to the lore, the user of the Metal Curse created an arena that he called "Aes Insula", now known as Judgement Isle, where he would challenge countless foes. When that Metal Curse user eventually lost and was killed, the Metal Curse allegedly relocated on top of the Gauntlet of Seas on the Northwestern Open Sea. * Unnamed Metal Curse User (Formerly) Stormcloud Curse The Stormcloud curse lets the user manipulate and control storm clouds and anything storm related. * God Poseidon, 2nd Division Commander of The One Shot Pirates Lightning Curse The Lightning Curse lets the user manipulate or turn into lightning at will. * Durza Ice Curse The Ice Curse lets the user manipulate or turn into ice at will. * Arthur, The Cursebeard Blaze Curse The Blaze Curse lets the user control and manipulate fire, in the form of lightning, at will. * Arthur, The Cursebeard Tide Curse The Tide Curse lets the user control and manipulate water at will. * Arthur, The Cursebeard Energy Curse The Energy Curse lets the user control and manipulate energy at will. * Arthur, The Cursebeard Growth Curse The Growth Curse allows the user to manipulate the physical size of any object at will. * Randal Shockwave Curse The Shockwave Curse allows the user to control and manipulate shockwaves at will. * Valencia, Grand Admiral of A.G Explosion Curse The Explosion Curse allows the user to generate explosions at will. * Durza DarkFlame Curse User: Razhay Known Moves: DarkFlame Dragons Breath, DarkFlame Burst; DarkFlame Meteor, DarkFlame Devastation, DarkFlame Burning Hell; DarkFlame Dragon Cannon Burst. Non-canon/Admin Curses Inferno Curse Inferno is techlevel80's custom curse. Known Moves: Inferno Comet, Inferno Radiance and Infernal Flame. Void Curse Void is NeoRad's custom curse. Known Moves: Void Arrow, and Void Burst. Vector Curse Vector is tensaman's custom curse. T'rivia' * In the prequel, Online Fighting, players were able to absorb curses. Only 3 curses were implemented at the time of its development; Fire Curse, which was the most developed, Sand Curse, which was significantly less developed, and the Growth Curse, which could not be gotten within normal gameplay. * The Lazarus Curse could be a possible reference towards the Lazarus of Bethany, the subject of a mircale in which Jesus restores him to life 4 days after his death.